Jealousy and Troublesome Lovers
by SophieNara040922
Summary: Temari declares her feelings to Shikamaru, but he rejects her. Unexpectedly, a new boy appears in the life of both, generating a bad taste in the lazy's guy mouth Can his feelings towards his friend change with this or will everything remain the same? The characters are property of Kishimoto. Credits to the creator of the image.
1. Prologue

Jealousy and Troublesome Lovers

Prologue

 **A blond and aquamarine-eyes girl woke up from her deep sleep, ready to reach her target; telling the boy she likes she has a crush on him.**

 **She took a shower in less than five minutes, she put on a white and blue shirt with suspenders, dark blue jeans, white sneakers with black stripes on the sides and she comb her hair in her typical four pigtails.**

 **She went down to the kitchen to prepare a delicious breakfast. When she arrived, she saw one of her brothers. She got surprised.**

 **-Hi sister.**

 **-Hi Gaara. I thought you were sleeping.**

 **-I couldn't. I have a lot of things to think about.**

 **-Like what?**

 **-School.**

 **-Something else?**

 **-No, anything.**

 **-Are you sure?**

 **-Well, recently I've had problems with Matsuri.**

 **-Why?**

 **-She says that I think more in my stuff than about her.**

 **-Maybe she's right. The last days you have been concentrated on delivering school workshops than spending time with your girlfriend.**

 **-I know, but it's very important for me. It's my opportunity to get a scholarship in the best university of the city-her sister put a hand on his shoulder.**

 **-Gaara, you're very smart. You can get a scholarship anywhere, it doesn't have to be in the best university from here.**

 **-But there is where I want to study my career.**

 **-Look, there are better places where you can study business administration; the ones from abroad for example.**

 **-Yeah, you're right. I'm going to talk with Matsuri to apologize for not being a good boyfriend for her.**

 **-Great.-She ruffled his disheveled red locks and a smile formed on his lips.-Well, I have to go.**

 **-Where are you going?**

 **-I'm going to meet Ino and Tenten at the mall to go shopping.**

 **-I thought you didn't like to go shopping.**

 **-I don't like it, but there's a good reason to do it this time.**

 **-That is…?**

 **-I won't tell you.**

 **-As you wish. I won't insist on it. Have fun.**

 **-Arigato brother.-The blond girl hugged his brother and left home. Upon arriving at the meeting place, she saw that her friends were waiting for her. She approached to them and exclaimed.-Hi girls.**

 **-Hi Temari. Are you ready for your perfect date?**

 **-Yeah.-All of them got into a shop full of clothes, especially dresses. Ino and Tenten found the ideal attire. After many hours checking every available options, they kept their eyes on a little violet dress without suspenders, but with blue pebbles in the bottom of the skirt. They took it and showed it to their friend.**

 **-Look Temari, what do you think about this one?**

 **-It's cute, I will try on it-the woman came into the dressing room and put on the suggestion of her friends. When she came out, they were impressed.-So, how do I look?**

 **-Better than the other 40 dresses we found for you. It's perfect.**

 **-Ino's right. Besides, it emphasize the color of your eyes.**

 **-Do you think he will like it?**

 **-He'll love it. Believe me-after buying the dress, the three friends went to a shoe shop. In this case, they didn't delay too much, they just made that Temari try on 20 pairs of different high heels until they found the best ones. They were the same color of the dress.**

 **-These ones are perfect.-Said with a huge happiness the blond-ponytail girl.**

 **-Now, the most important thing.**

 **-What? Don't you think these is enough? It's just a picnic.**

 **-No, it isn't. We have to make you up.**

 **-Seriously, it is not necessary.-Said the blond girl of the four pigtails shaking her hands as a signal of denial.**

 **-Ok, if you feel well, we won't make you feel more pressure than you already have.**

 **-Thanks for understand Tenten.**

 **-It's fine. Your beauty doesn't need extra accessories. Now, go on and won him over.**

 **-Hai-the blond girl went to the place where the meeting was stablished with her crush. When she arrived, she saw he was there, waiting for her. She took a deep breath and approached slowly.**

 **-Hi Shikamaru.-The named one focus his look on the girl that was in front of him and he smiled; what made her very nervous.**

 **-Hey, I thought you will never come.**

 **-Well, I had some…mishaps.-She said a little embarrassed, scratching her left arm.**

 **-I see. Come on, sit down.-She listened to him and took a seat beside him on the tablecloth.-By the way, you look different. Did you do something to yourself?**

 **-Well…-Temari was redder than a tomato.-Yeah, but it's not the big deal.**

 **-You look good. It's the first time you fix yourself so much.**

 **-Yes, I know. It's because…this moment is very important for me.**

 **-Really? Why?**

 **-Because…there's something I have been hiding you since a long time ago and I think you should know it.-She took a breath after saying that sentence so fast and haven't stopped.**

 **-What do you mean? Why did you hide me something? We've been friends since we can remember, you know you can trust me. It doesn't matter what it is, I'll understand it.**

 **-Seriously?**

 **-Seriously. If there's something you want to tell me, don't have any doubt. I'll always be here for you.**

 **-Alright. Etto…I…-The black-haired guy took her by her shoulders and caressed them with his thumbs.**

 **-Calm down. Tell me what you need, ok?-She nodded, took a breath and started to talk.**

 **-I…I like you a lot Shikamaru. I began to feel this since I met you and I didn't want to tell you because I was scared of your reaction and that my feelings were not complemented.-The lazy guy was surprised.**

 **-Ok…this wasn't what I expected. Well, it moves me that you have a crush on me, but…I don't think we can be more than friends.**

 **-Why not?-Temari's eyes were very open and it looked like she wanted to cry, but she remained firm.**

 **-Because…etto…I really like the friendship we have and I don't want that to change. Besides, I like other girl.**

 **-I got it. I don't know why I told you about it if I knew what the answer I'll receive.**

 **-Temari…**

 **-Don't worry, ok? It was obvious this was never going to work. Forgive me for wasting your time. The best thing that I can do is to go home.-The blond girl stood up, she took off her high heels and ran out of the place, hiding the big embarrassment she was feeling. She arrived to her house and closed the door with force.**

 **-Temari? What happened? Why are you crying?**

 **-Don't worry Kankuro. I'm fine. I just got a fluff in my eye.-She went to her room and locked herself. She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.**

 **-I'm a foolish, why did I expected him to feel the same? I know I'm not the kind of girl which someone could fall in love with.-Without thinking, she fell asleep with her eyes swollen and red from having released tears.**

oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Well, here we come with a new story. Hope you like it. It may seem a bit cliché, but events won't be so, or that's what I prefer.

The way Shikamaru rejected Temari was so subtle and direct at the same time. This is how you should leave someone in the friend zone jaja.

You may say that I have left Temari weak here, but it's not like that. She didn't cry in front of Shikamaru, that shows the typical pride she has. Keep calm, she will have the personality all of us know.

This is the first time I write one of my creations in English, so if I have some mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them to improve the language, please, it will mean a lot for me.

I want to dedicate this story to the girl that told me she wanted to read it, but she doesn't understands too much Spanish. Her username is kimimakasato. Thanks for take part of your time to write a commentary here, it was awesome and I appreciate it a lot.

-Te: Another story? Aren't you tired of creating?

-Me: No. Seriously, always, when I imagine something, I have a lot of ideas in my head and I need to express them to not forget them.

-Te: And why Shikamaru had to reject me and I couldn't?

-Me: Because the last time you did it. It's the moment to change a little bit the roles, isn't it?

-Te: Whatever, I'll just tell you that this has crushed my pride.

-Both of us: Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.


	2. New Guy , New Problem

Chapter 1

New Guy; New Problem

 **It had been pass a week since what happened between Shikamaru and Temari in their picnic. Things were not like before; the blond girl tried to avoid the lazy guy to not feel embarrassed before his glance. Every time he tried to set up a casual conversation, she moved away as quickly as possible.**

 **A school day, like any one, our troublesome girl was laid down on the grass looking at the grey clouds that made a gloomy and depressive stage. A girl interposed between the sky and Temari, looking at the green-eyed girl.**

 **-Hi, what are you doing here?**

 **-Oh, hi Ino, nothing interesting. I just was looking at the sky.-The blond-ponytail girl sat up so her friend could sit on the artificial lawn. Her face didn't look very well.**

 **-How much time will you continue with this?**

 **-What are you talking about?**

 **-You know what I'm talking about; you've been avoiding him since that day.**

 **-I know, but, what do you expect for me to do? I'm not able to face him. I think I should be extremely angry with him to do it.**

 **-You still loving him?**

 **-Unfortunately. It's like my feelings can't change anyway.**

 **-Well, I think it's possible.-Said the blue-eyed girl with a naughty glance and smile.**

 **-What are you planning now?**

 **-Oh, nothing interesting.**

 **-Seriously?-Asked the Sabaku No girl raising an eyebrow.**

 **-Fine, I'll tell you. It happens that a new boy will come to our school.**

 **-And what's so great about it?**

 **-Well, according to rumors, he's extremely handsome and any girl would give anything to be with him.**

 **-That attractive is he?**

 **-Yes!-Shouted the Yamanaka girl.**

 **-Why are you so excited if you already have a boyfriend?**

 **-Because this could be your chance to find someone that puts his look on you, not like the baka of Shikamaru that doesn't know what is losing right now.**

 **-Ok, I guess it can work.-The bell rang and the two girls get into their classroom. The teacher arrived seconds later.**

 **-Good morning students. Today I have a very important announcement for you; you will have a new classmate. I expect you treat him as he deserves.-The individual looked at the door and did a movement with his hand for the new one to enter. Upon seeing him, all the girls were delighted with the beauty of the guy.**

 **-He's so cute!-Shouted one of them.**

 **-What a sexy guy!-Shouted other. And so, the noise and disturbance continued until Asuma stopped them.**

 **-Silence!-All of them closed their mouths instantly.-At least let him show up.-He focused his sight on the boy again.-Sorry for the disturbances. They tend to be like this when they see someone new.**

 **-Oh, don't worry sensei. I'm accustomed to this. Fine, my name is Yagami Sasori; I hope I can get along with all of you.**

 **-I'm yours!-Shouted again one of the girls.**

 **-Give me a child!-Shouted another one.**

 **-Seriously, stop with this!**

 **-Sumimasen Asuma-sensei.-Said the troubled ones with desires a little extreme for their age.**

 **-Fine. Now, which one of you wants to give a school tour to your new partner?-All the crazy singles shouted "Me!" You could tell that this guy was able to captivate with just a glance.-Well, because most of you want to, choose one of them.**

 **-Alright.-He looked at all the possible directions until his eyes focus on a blond and green-eyed girl that didn't act like the rest, she just sat there waiting for everything to end. Looking at the man, he said.-I choose the blond one.**

 **-Which of the two?**

 **-The one with the four pigtails, obviously.-The girl had her eyes very opened. The last thing she was waiting for was to give a tour to the guy that could be her second option in love.**

 **-Temari, would you help him to meet the place?**

 **-Of course Asuma-sensei. I'm pleased to be able to help.-The red-haired guy had been shocked by the beauty of his temporary companion; he couldn't take his eyes off her. Just as, the other side of the classroom, a black-haired and brown-eyed guy discussed with his seatmate.**

 **-Do you believe what has already happened Choji? That asshole chose Temari to help him to meet the school.**

 **-Yeah, what's wrong with that?**

 **-It's obvious. That guy wants to hurt her.**

 **-He just arrived and you already take him as a heartbreaker? Besides, since when do you care that Temari is with other guys?**

 **-Since I meet her. You know I've always protected her from any idiot that wants to hurt her.**

 **-Whatever, I won't say anything else because I know you will get in a bad mood.-The class continued, after a pair of hours, break time arrived. Sasori approached Temari in a seductive way, well, that's what he tried to.**

 **-Hi.-He said, winking his eye.**

 **-Hi.-Said the blond girl puzzled.**

 **-We haven't presented ourselves properly. I'm Yagami Sasori, to your services.-He took her hand and gave it a soft kiss, what left the girl surprised. She blinked too many times and retired her hand from his.**

 **-Sabaku No Temari. It's a pleasure to meet you too.**

 **-I didn't know there were pretty girls in this place.-He said giving her a naughty smile.**

 **-Well, thanks.-Temari scratched her arm nervous and her cheeks were blushed.-I have to show the place. Follow me.**

 **-Of course.-Both went out of the classroom. In the distance, Shikamaru was watching them with anger while he smashed a can of soda with his hand.**

 **-I think you'll have to clean that, dude.-His best friend pulled him out of his thoughts and the lazy guy reacted.**

 **-Mendokusai, that's all I needed. Could you do me the favor of cleaning up before the principal finds out about this?**

 **-Why me? You were the one that made this mess.-Said the Akimichi indignant.**

 **-Please Chouji. It's for a good cause.**

 **-Which one? Spy on what Temari and Sasori are doing?**

 **-Turn your voice down. I just have to watch them to know that the red-haired guy is not going to exceed with her.**

 **-I think you will do it for other reason.**

 **-Please, I beg you, help me with this and I promise I'll compensate you.**

 **-With what?**

 **-I'm going to pay every time we go to the barbecue you like so much for a whole month.**

 **-Is that important for you to know what both of them are doing?**

 **-Yes, it is.**

 **-Well, just for this time I'll do it, but for the next one you should request it to Ino.-He gave a hug to the brown-haired guy.**

 **-Arigato. I assure you won't regret.-The Nara ran out of the classroom to look for his friend and the asshole who seemed to want to win over her. Finally, he found them. He hid in the bush closest to them to listen to what they were saying.**

 **-Well, here we have the sports zone where you can play soccer, basketball, volleyball, in brief, any kind of physical activity.**

 **-Interesting. In my other school we didn't have this, the biggest thing was a field full of dirt and grass without pruning.**

 **-Wow.**

 **-Well, that's not important now, just keep on showing me the school with your enthusiasm.-The blond girl let out a small laugh at the comment of the new guy.**

 **-Can I know what you're doing Shikamaru?-The black-haired guy jumped out of fright when he heard someone behind him. He turned to see who was there.**

 **-Oh, nothing. I was just observing how green this bush is.**

 **-You don't fool me. You were spying on Temari and Sasori.**

 **-Well…maybe.-He scratched his neck embarrassed.**

 **-Don't tell me you're jealous because Temari is having fun with another guy who isn't you.**

 **-¿Me? ¿Jealous? Come on, you got to be kidding me. I'm just watching that baka don't pass the limits with my Temari.**

 **-Wait, have you said "my Temari"?**

 **-You listened wrong. I just said Temari. I'm trying to protect her from idiots like him.**

 **-So, why don't you go with them and you get in the middle so Sasori doesn't touch her or something like that?-Said the blond girl with sarcasm.**

 **-Why do you say it? If I'm looking for nothing out of the ordinary to happen.**

 **-Are you sure? Because I think they have escaped from you.-The lazy guy turned and noticed there wasn't anyone.**

 **-Kuso, I have to go.-He ran out and tried to find them again. After a lot of minutes looking at each corner to find their presences, he saw them in the music classrooms.**

 **-Well, my job ends here.**

 **-Do you take this as a job?**

 **-Yes, why wouldn't it be?**

 **-Because you enjoy it, or will you tell me that it wasn't like that?-Both laughed.**

 **-Yeah, you're right. I had a great time with you. I think I've never laughed so much in my life.**

 **-Well, I'm glad you have a good impression of me.-He stopped a few seconds and continued.-Break time haven't ended yet, we can spend more time together, don't you think?**

 **-Ok, but at first I have to go to the toilet, would you wait for me?**

 **-For sure. I don't move from here.**

 **-Fine, I'll be back. I won't be long.-Temari went to the nearest toilet. When she wasn't in sight, the black-haired guy came out of hiding and faced his supposed enemy.**

 **-Don't stay near her again, was I clear?**

 **-Wow, I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Besides, I think we don't know each other, I'm…**

 **-Yeah, I know; Yagami Sasori. You said it at the beginning of the class.**

 **-I see you know me, but I don't. Would you mind telling me your name?-Shikamaru complained.**

 **-Nara Shikamaru. Now, what a came for. Don't stay near Temari again.**

 **-Why?-Asked the red-haired guy raising an eyebrow-Are you her boyfriend?**

 **-No, but I'm her friend and I won't let any asshole to hurt her.**

 **-And why do you think I would do something like that? You don't even know how I am.**

 **-Maybe not, but for sure you're like the rest.**

 **-And are you different?**

 **-Yes. I'd never get involved with a woman just for saying that I have a partner.**

 **-Whatever. I don't care about what you say, I won't be far from her.**

 **-If you don't, you'll suffer the consequences.**

 **-Like which one? Are you going to kick me? Fine, do it-the lazy guy took a breath squeezing his fists for then, relax them. For sure, this guy knew how to drive him up the wall.**

 **-I won't do it here. Later, she would notice it and she'd know that I did it. It's weird, but she knows the shape of my fists in other's face.**

 **-Well, in that case, I'll stay near her.**

 **-No, you won't,**

 **-Yes, I will. I have a crush on her; she's simple, funny, very helpful and extremely beautiful. She's just perfect. My target is to win her over at any cost. I don't care if you're on my way, she will be mine at the end.**

 **-Don't even try it Yagami, it has no case. She likes me and you can't change that.**

 **-That's why you try to move me away from her? To don't let disappear that feeling? You're ridiculous. The most likely thing is that it's just something passenger.-Suddenly, the blond girl of the four pigtails came back.**

 **-I'm back.-She noticed that her friend was there-What were both of you doing?-She asked looking at Sasori with confusion.**

 **-Nothing important, just meeting each other. Well, shall we go?**

 **-Sure.-The red-haired guy and the blond girl went out of there. After a few minutes of silence, the boy broke the ice.**

 **-What's going on between you and that guy?**

 **-Are you talking about Shikamaru?-He just nodded.-Well, we're friends, that's all.-Her voice trailed off.**

 **-Are you sure both of you are just that? Because it looks like he treats you like something else.**

 **-No, I think you're delirious. It's just that we have a strong friendship.**

 **-For sure?**

 **-Yes, we know each other since we were kids.**

 **-I see.-The bell rang and all the students came back to their respective class. Upon the ending of the day, all came out. The new guy approached Temari.**

 **-Hey, would you like me to accompany you to your home?**

 **-It isn't necessary, but thanks.**

 **-Please, in that way we can get to know each other a bit more, don't you think?**

 **-Isn't it better to talk tomorrow?-Someone pull the blond girl from the arm by the back.**

 **-Sorry, I'll take her for a few seconds.-They went to the most deep place of the classroom-What are you doing?**

 **-Relax Ino, I just told him that he doesn't have a reason to accompany me to my home.**

 **-Are you crazy!? This is a great chance to meet each other a little bit more!**

 **-Maybe, but…I feel he's not my type.-The blue-eyed girl sighed.**

 **-It's his first day, give him a bit more of time.**

 **-Are you sure this is a good idea?**

 **-Trust me. He's worthy than Shikamaru, I assure it.**

 **-It could be; however, there's something of him that doesn't captivate me.**

 **-Do you want him to comb with a pigtail in a shape of a pineapple or what?-The blond girl with the four pigtails couldn't help dropping a quiver.**

 **-No, let's not get that far. It's just that…we don't complement each other anyway.**

 **-Maybe not for now, but who knows…later on, could be. Let him accompany you.**

 **-I said no and it's my last word.**

 **-Well, at least give him your phone number.**

 **-I just met him, I won't do that.**

 **-As you want. Then, when you'll be alone living with seven cats don't come and say anything to me.**

 **-You're exaggerating Ino. Calm down. Now, if you forgive me, I have to finish a conversation.-The troublesome girl moved away from her friend and came back with Sasori.-Well, what were we?**

 **-That you don't want to me to accompany you to your home.**

 **-Right. Maybe, when we know each other a bit more, you could accompany me.**

 **-Seriously?-Said the red-haired guy excited.**

 **-Yeah.**

 **-Well, in that case, at the moment, I'll just give you my phone number to communicate frequently, ok? And don't tell me no because I'll give you anyway.**

 **-So why do you ask?-The red-haired guy took a paper, wrote his number and gave it to the woman he had face to face.**

 **-Here it is.**

 **-Well, I'll keep it.**

 **-Anything you need, call me up.**

 **-Alright. Sayonara.**

 **-Sayonara.-The Sabaku No girl retired of there and went with her two friends.**

 **-Well, how was your day with Sasori?-Asked Tenten in a naughty way.**

 **-Fine.**

 **-Just fine?-Said the Yamanaka girl enraged.-You were with one of the hottest guys of the school for a whole day.**

 **-Maybe, but he's like any other man.**

 **-Seriously? Didn't he attract you even a little?**

 **-Even a little Ino. It's true, he is likeable and attracts all women, but for me that's not enough.**

 **-And for you what does he need to be "enough"?-Asked the brown-haired girl making quotes with his fingers.**

 **-That spark that makes him stand out from the rest, returning him special and different.**

 **-And that's what you see in Shikamaru, isn't it?-The blond girl with the four pigtails got blushed like a tomato.**

 **-Don't say his name Tenten, but yes, he has that spark that makes him unique.**

 **-You're really in love with him, but you can't keep on fighting for someone that just sees you like a friend.**

 **-I wouldn't say that Tenten, because today he was very jealous.**

 **-What? What are you talking about?**

 **-Today he was spying on you and Sasori.**

 **-For sure?**

 **-Yes, you could see in his eyes he was so angry when you were very close to him.**

 **-What fly stung you today Ino? Please, a jealous Shikamaru? That's impossible.**

 **-Think whatever you want to, but he doesn't tolerate that both of you spend time together and alone.**

 **-But he doesn't care if I'm with other men.**

 **-That's because they have girlfriends and he knows they wouldn't do anything with you because they love someone else.**

 **-I think you have seen a lot of romantic movies these last days.**

 **-Of course I have, that's why I understand very well these kind of situations. Shikamaru rejected you, but with Sasori's arriving, he regretted telling you no. So, he's looking for a way to separate you two.**

 **-Seriously Ino, stop watching love movies, I think that's affecting your head.-The Akasuna couldn't help laughed out loud. The blond girl with a ponytail crossed her arms with a frown. After being walking for a certain time, the three of them took different ways to arrive to their homes. Temari get into hers, ready to sleep.**

 **-Hi sister.**

 **-Oh, hi Kankuro. I see you arrived early.**

 **-Yeah, today they let us get out earlier.**

 **-I see. By the way, where's Gaara?**

 **-He told me he was going to talk to Matsuri to fix their difficulties.**

 **-I understand.-A keys rang behind the door, the door knob turned and a red-haired guy got into the house.-Talking of the devil…**

 **-Oh, hi Temari. I see you've already arrived.**

 **-Yes, but it doesn't matter right now, tell me what happened with your girlfriend.**

 **-Do you really want to know it?**

 **-Yes, please.-Said the Sabaku No girl making puppy eyes.**

 **-I can't deny you anything, can I?**

 **-Thank you little brother. You're the best.-She gave a hug to his younger brother.**

 **-Sorry for interrupting, but I exist too.-Both siblings started to laugh.**

 **-I apologize brother.-Said Gaara.-Well, I'm going to tell what happened.-He took a breath and began to speak.-I talked to Matsuri and well…I asked her forgiveness for how badly I had behaved with her the last few days and that it wasn't my intention to make her feel less important. She told me that it didn't matter, that I had a good reason to not being much time by her side. In other words, she forgave me.**

 **-Wow, that was simple.-Said the brow-haired guy.**

 **-Matsuri has always been humble in heart.**

 **-Yeah, that's why I love her. By the way sister, why Shikamaru hasn't come these days to visit us?-The woman's face passed from emotion to sadness.**

 **-I don't want to talk about it right now, ok?-She left the living room and went up to her bedroom, where she locked herself up.**

 **-What has already happened?**

 **-Don't look at me, I don't know anything.**

 **-Relax Kankuro, but it's weird, don't you think?**

 **-Yeah, a lot.-Temari was looking at the ceiling like an idiot. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She was having an incoming call, but not from someone which she wanted to talk to. It's was Shikamaru. Anyway, she answered.**

 **-Why have you been avoiding me these last days?-She knew she couldn't continue with this, she had to face it sooner or later.**

 **-First you have to greet, don't you?**

 **-Yeah, gomen…hi.**

 **-Hi.**

 **-Now answer my question.**

 **-I haven't been avoiding you, you're making crazy ideas in your head.**

 **-I'm not making ideas, it's the truth. Every time I try to talk to you, you run away from me.**

 **-I don't run away from you. It's just when you want to talk, I don't.**

 **-But all the times I approach you? I don't think so.**

 **-Fine, don't believe it. I don't have time to waste it with you.**

 **-Tell me what I did to make you hate me.**

 **-I don't hate you.**

 **-It looks like you do it. You haven't spoken to me for a week.**

 **-Seriously? Ok I'm sorry, but I don't always have the humor to talk to you.**

 **-Is it because what happened at the picnic? Forgive me because your feelings aren't responded.**

 **-No, anyway. Besides, I've already got over it.**

 **-Are you sure?**

 **-Completely.**

 **-It seems that it still affects you.**

 **-If it's like that, what do you care?**

 **-I care so much because you're my friend and I don't want to see you suffering.**

 **-But I'm not suffering.**

 **-That's not what your face tells me each time we see each other.**

 **-So get yourself a pair of glasses to see that I'm fine.**

 **-I don't need them because I know you and I know you're not fine. Your look tells me everything.**

 **-Whatever, I don't want to keep talking about this. Goodnight, I wish you dream with the girl you love.**

 **-Wait, don't…-the blond girl hung up before the lazy guy could finish the sentence. She put her pone on her night table and keep on looking at the ceiling. Someone knocked on the door.**

 **-Who?**

 **-Us. Open the door Temari, please.-The Sabaku No girl stood up from her bed and did what was requested. Her two little brothers get into and look at her with worry.**

 **-What's going on? Is it everything ok?**

 **-That's what we should ask you. These days we have seen you distanced and with a lost look, something happened between Shikamaru and you?**

 **-Why do you implicate him in everything?**

 **-Because he's one of the few things that make you strange. We know you like him, you're more obvious than you think.-The oldest of the three siblings blushed.**

 **-Seriously?-Both of them nodded at the same time.**

 **-We think you're sad because of him, could you tell us if something happened between both of you?**

 **-Well, I guess I don't have too many options.-She took a seat on her bed and began to tell everything that happened that day. When she finished, she removed with her forearm a couple of tears that had come out involuntarily.**

 **-Why didn't you tell us?**

 **-Because I thought you could hurt him Kankuro, and I don't want that to happen.**

 **-Well that he has it well deserved, he has it, but if you don't want us to commit a foolishness, we won't do it.**

 **-Arigato Gaara.**

 **-Don't thank me. We're your brothers and we will always be here when you need us.-The blond girl leapt on them and hugged them by the shoulders. Kankuro and Gaara responded to her gesture.**

 **-Well, I think the best we can do is to go to sleep. There's a lot to do tomorrow.**

 **-Hai.-The two men went out to the place to their bedrooms. Temari keep on looking at the ceiling for a few seconds and after a while she fell asleep.**

 **At the next day, the sun get into through the curtains in a soft and warm way, causing the girl to rub her green eyes slowly. She stretched and got ready to go to school. Upon she got there, she found with the person who she least wanted to see. She tried to run, but he stopped her grabbing one of her arms.**

 **-Stop running away from me. We have to talk.**

 **-I think we talked about everything last night.**

 **-It wasn't like that because you hung up.**

 **-I hung up because I was tired and I wanted to sleep, that's it.**

 **-Don't lie to me Temari, I know you.**

 **-Maybe you do, but I don't care about it right now. Let me go.**

 **-What the hell are you doing Nara? You've heard her, let her go.**

 **-You're not anyone to tell me what to do Yagami.-He squeezed his friend's arm hard.**

 **-Please Shikamaru! Let me go!**

 **-No!-The Sabaku No girl stayed with her eyes wide open. It was the first time her friend shouted at her.-Don't think I'm going to let you go with this asshole!**

 **-Look who's talking.**

 **-Do you want me to break your face!?**

 **-Do it if you think you're so capable of it!**

 **-What's going on here?!-The principal arrived to the place where a fight was about to start. Both men froze at the look of that angry and intimidating woman. The Nara guy set free Temari's arm shivering.**

 **-Lady Tsunade, I…I can explain it.**

 **-You don't have to do it Shikamaru. Both of you, to my office, now!**

 **-Hai.-Both of them ran out straight to the office of the blond woman with low pigtails. The lady retired from there. Ino and Tenten arrived to the school surprised.**

 **-What has happened Temari?**

 **-It's complicated to explain.**

 **-Don't worry, we have class with Kakashi-sensei. We have plenty of time for you to tell us everything in great detail.**

 **-Alright, let's go.-The three girls went to the classroom. While, at the principal's office, there were two boys shivering with fear sitting on the chairs in front of the intimidating woman's desk.**

 **-Well.-She said interlacing her fingers and putting her hands on her lap.-Explain to me what happened out there. Let's begin with you Shikamaru.-He started to tell what happened, but he was interrupted by the Yagami guy in the middle of the conversation.**

 **-For your information, you were hurting her. That's why I arrived to defend her from your dirty and disgusting hands.**

 **-That's not true! You just appeared to ruin the conversation I was going to have with her!**

 **-What a great conversation you were beginning! Because it looked like Temari was suffering, but fine, who wouldn't being like that near you?!**

 **-What do you mean with that?!-The lazy guy sat up instantly looking at him in an extremely cold and annoying way.**

 **-I think it's not necessary to repeat you what you know!**

 **-Silence both of you! Sit down immediately!-Both stayed stiffed, they nodded and did what Tsunade said. She took a breath and leaned back on her chair.-Well, I hope this won't happen again, because otherwise, you will have to clean each seats in primary classrooms, got it?**

 **-Yes miss, I assure you this will never happen again, but if it happens again, it won't be in your establishment.**

 **-I hope so Sasori. Now you guys can go back to your class.-The Yagami guy and the Nara guy went out of there.**

 **-This is all your fault, if you hadn't appeared to interrupt the moment between her and I, none of this would have happened.**

 **-So now it's my fault? You were the one who treated her badly baka. I went to her rescue.**

 **-Stop talking shit. For you, she's just a game.**

 **-That's not true. I'm really in love with Temari, and nothing nor anyone, not even you, will prevent me from being with her.-When they arrived to the classroom, took a seat and the class continued as usual. Once it finished, all the students went out to eat. As it was expected, Sasori approached Temari.**

 **-Hi.**

 **-Hi.-She said with a smile.**

 **-I wanted to apologize with you because what happened this morning.**

 **-But you didn't do anything bad, no one has the fault for what happened, it just happened.**

 **-So don't you hate me?**

 **-Of course not, otherwise, I really like you for only being here two days.-The red-haired guy couldn't help let out a small laugh.**

 **-I'm glad.-Both went out of the classroom. Near there, there was a lazy guy with a sad face and his eyes focus on the sandwich his mother prepared him with a lot of love. He looked up and noticed that his friend and his enemy were together. He got up to approach them.**

 **-Temari, can we talk? Alone, if it's not too much to ask.**

 **-Oh, there's no problem.-Said Sasori-But this time don't hurt her, alright?**

 **-Whatever, just get out of here.-The Yagami guy got lost.**

 **-Well, tell me about what do you want to talk right now.-She said coldly and with a frown.**

 **-Well, I just came to apologize about what happened recently. I didn't want to hurt you or anything, but I think I got carried away by my emotions.**

 **-I forgive you. Now if you allow me, I should look for Sasori.**

 **-Wait, you two had been together yesterday during the whole day, wouldn't you like us to do something?**

 **-Maybe next time.**

 **-Why do you want to spend time with him?**

 **-Because…I like him and I think between us can exist something bigger than a friendship.-That was like a stabbing pain in the heart for Shikamaru.**

 **-How can you say you like him if he just arrived yesterday?**

 **-I know, but what I've known about his personality, I like it and calls my attention.** **Besides, we have a lot in common.**

 **-I see.-The Nara guy tried to hide his tears of rage, for not show before her weak.**

 **-Yeah, well, I have to go.-The Sabaku No girl ran out looking for the red-haired guy. The lazy guy stared at nothing, thinking about the inexplicable pain he felt in his chest. He laid down on the lawn and stared at the clouds for a long time. Unintentionally, a few tears arose from his brown eyes.**

 **-What did you do to me Temari? Why does it hurt you don't like me as something more than a friend?-He thought-Why do I want you just for me?** **What kind of pain is this** **?** **It's as if I had been killed inside.-And there our lazy guy stayed until the end of the day.**

 **His friends didn't want to bother him because they knew something wasn't alright, so, they preferred to give the teacher an excuse to not go looking for him.**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Here's another chapter of this new story. Seriously, it really hurts writing when there's no connection between Shika y Tem, I hate looking at them suffering for the other one, but that gives more drama and emotion to this.

Honestly, I almost cried writing the part in which Shikamaru cries. I don't like to see my favorite lazy guy sad.

It looks like Sasori goes with all the desire to make Temari his girlfriend, we'll see how he's going to do it in the next chapters.

If you see a mistake of spelling or grammar, tell me and I'll correct it. Please, it will mean a lot.

-Ino: These chapter was too sad. Why don't you make them a couple now?

-Me: Because if I do it, I won't have a story to tell.

-Ino: You're right in that.

-Both: Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter. Happy New Year!


End file.
